


Feral

by writerchick0214



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Because Glenn says no, But really he just doesn't want to cheat, Could be seen as noncon, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Multi, Promise Glenn wants it, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/pseuds/writerchick0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn is restless. When he goes wandering in the woods he gets more than he bargained for. Daryl/Glenn established relationship, Merle/Glenn, Merle/Daryl/Glenn. Full warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Quick edit: apparently certain readers were a bit more sensitive than I had expected so I have to say that this COULD be read as noncon but I am assuring you now that it is NOT. Glenn thoroughly enjoys himself after a little, er, push. This is about a deeply rooted desire Glenn has that he is ashamed of admitting. 
> 
> A/N: This was written for MinuteCloser2Failing (over on FF.net) who wanted a dubcon piece…it turned out to be way more consensual than first intended but that's just how I roll. I wanted a challenge and she certainly gave it to me. Warnings are clearly posted.
> 
> WARNINGS: Dubcon, threesome, incest, rough sex.

Glenn was restless; he was tired but couldn't sleep, couldn't still the nervous jitter of his leg or the constant twiddling of his thumbs. Daryl was on watch for at least another hour so with a huff Glenn exited their tent and began to wander around the camp. Almost everyone was asleep by now but Merle sat wide awake in front of the dim fire, the flames illuminating his face in an ominous glow. Glenn gave the man a small wave on his way by, attempting to be pleasant for Daryl's sake. Merle flashed him a grim smile, all teeth and feral turns of his lips. A shudder ran up Glenn's spine and he had to scurry away, suddenly leery of the older man. Everyone was afraid of Merle-rightfully so-but something about the elder Dixon intrigued Glenn to no end.

Curiosity killed the cat they say, so Glenn walked a few feet inside the tree line and tried to ignore his heart pounding in his chest. Something was off tonight, the air tight and tense, the moon full and bright his in the sky. It was hot in Georgia even in the middle of the night and the sticky humidity had Glenn tugging at the neck of his t-shirt, seeking relief from the stifling heat. Rustling nearby made Glenn jump, hands immediately reaching for the pocket knife trapped in the waistband of his sweatpants. With a soft click the blade was exposed, handle griped in his hand the way Daryl had showed him long ago, before they had even gotten together. His whole body was taught and ready to spring into action at any moment. The anticipation grew and grew, Glenn ignoring the bead of sweat that dangled precariously on his eyelashes in favor of focusing on the noise steadily creeping closer.

Glenn's shoulder's sagged in relief when he saw it wasn't a walker.

"Jesus, Merle!" Glenn exclaimed, closing his knife. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Why're you wanderin' off all alone, huh?" Merle's accent was heavier than Daryl's.

Glenn shivered again.

"Couldn't sleep." Was all Glenn offered in reply, taking a step back when Merle began looming closer.

"Couldn't sleep without my dear bother lyin' next to you."

It wasn't a question.

And it wasn't a lie.

"So how's that work, anyhow?" Merle asked, pulling himself up straight to stand at his full height. He really wasn't much taller than Daryl but the man always seemed like a giant.

"How's what work?" Glenn tried not to look as terrified as he felt.

"You 'n him. You always take it up the ass or what?"

"I-what?" Glenn was shocked. He had been expecting any question but that.

Merle was fairly quiet about his opinion on Glenn and Daryl's relationship even though everyone could tell he didn't necessarily approve. Glenn kept their conversations to a minimum, strictly hellos and goodbyes and curt nods out of a mutual for respect for Daryl. This was probably the longest talk the two had ever had and Glenn was more than ready for it to be over.

"You heard me, chink. You the batter or the catcher?"

Glenn thought that answering honestly would be in his best interest.

"It depends." Glenn rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. "We, uh, take turns."

"Yer tellin' me my brother takes it up the ass?" Merle licked his lips. "Takes some squinty-eyed chink's pencil dick willingly?" Merle seemed genuinely curious, voice void of any anger despite his words.

Glenn tilted his head at the older man curiously.

"Well, I don't have a pencil dick, but yeah."

There was an excruciating stretch of silence where they just stared at each other. Glenn held his breath, waiting for Merle to say something, anything, but all he did was watch Glenn with an unreadable look on his face. When Glenn went to step around Merle the larger man rushed forward to grab Glenn firmly around the neck, sweeping him clean off his feet and onto his back. For a second the wind was knocked out of Glenn, his back throbbing and before he could catch his breath the hand on his neck squeezed tighter, fingers digging painfully into his windpipe. Glenn clawed at Merle's hand, bucking up against him in an attempt to escape but he knew it was futile; Merle was larger than Glenn and could easily overpower him any day.

His vision began to blur, black spots appearing before his eyes and just when Glenn thought he might pass out the pressure eased enough for him to breath but the hand remained where it was, serving as a warning. Glenn blinked against his dizziness, looking up at Merle's face which was suddenly mere inches from his own, Merle's warm breath caressing his cheek.

"Fuck." Glenn gasped, trying again to push Merle bodily off him.

Merle's large form didn't budge.

"What's so special 'bout you, boy?" Merle asked, moving to straddle Glenn's hips. "My brother just ain't the same no more. What's he like 'bout you?"

"Shit, Merle," Glenn ground out.

"You do have pretty lips." Merle's sounded awed, his thumb running almost gently over Glenn's bottom lip.

Glenn attempted to throw Merle again but froze in place when he felt something hard nudging at his hip. With wide eyes he looked up at the other man, too shocked to do anything but gape at Merle but once reality set in the panic hit. Silently he started to struggle in earnest, punching Merle wherever he could reach but the bigger man seemed completely unfazed. Instead Merle fisted a handful of Glenn's too-long hair and tugged harshly, exposing his neck. Between the hand in his hair and the fingers around his throat Glenn felt hopelessly trapped, caged.

This wasn't happening.

But it was and Merle's lips were harsh against his own asking, demanding, entrance and Glenn had no choice but to comply. Merle's lips were chapped like Daryl's and the Dixon brothers smelled eerily similar but the harsh weight pressing down on Glenn was undoubtedly Merle. The kiss was brutal and the hand around his throat tightened just enough to make him gasp in discomfort.

"Stop," Glenn begged in a low whisper, his lips brushing against Merle's as they parted.

If Merle heard Glenn's weak plea he showed no sign of it.

The big man shifted slightly, grinding his hips down into Glenn's and let out a low groan of approval at the friction. Then Merle's hands were gone and running down Glenn's body, pinching a nipple through the thin cotton of his shirt and Glenn had to bite his lip to stop the moan threatening to escape, body betraying him. Heat flushed Glenn's face and he felt more embarrassed than he ever had in his entire life. Ashamed. Merle stood so fast Glenn had no time to prepare for what happened next. In what seemed like one, fluid movement Glenn was on his hands and knees, the hand now on the back of his neck pressing hard enough to push his forehead to rest in the ground below, back bowed uncomfortably.

"Merle, please-" Glenn choked off a sob, tears trailing uncomfortable down his face.

"Please, what?" Merle asked, kneeling down behind him.

Big hands trailed up and down Glenn's back, pushing the Asian man's shirt out of the way. Glenn's whole body felt like it was on fire, skin overheating with shame and disgust. Merle was murmuring things that Glenn couldn't make out, nudging up against Glenn's backside and Glenn winced every time he felt Merle's erection.

"Don't. Merle, stop." Glenn struggled again, trying to move forward and away but the hand keeping his head in place pushed harder.

"Why? Isn't this what you like?" Merle chuckled dangerously.

Glenn's sweatpants were shucked down to his knees, exposing his ass to Merle. Three fingers were shoved into his mouth and Glenn sucked without thought, shaking his head in disbelief. Merle's skin was salty and rough, the calluses familiar against his tongue.

"Fuck yes." Merle breathed, panting harshly.

Merle pulled his fingers away with an audible pop, a string of saliva trailing from them to Glenn's mouth. Glenn looked away from the sight, bracing himself for what he knew was next. Blunt, thick fingers trailed down Glenn's crack, circling the tight ring of muscle for only a mere second before pushing in, two at once and Glenn had to grind his teeth against the burn.

"C'mon, chink." Merle groaned, moving his fingers in and out of Glenn without an ounce of finesse.

He removed his hands from Glenn's neck to grip the Asian man's hip, squeezing tight enough to bruise. Merle's teeth bit into the skin on Glenn's shoulder while he added a third finger, mostly dry. The movements were rough and ungraceful, uncaring of how they felt to Glenn but Merle brushed up against Glenn's prostate and his whole body shook with the effort to remain still, to not push back onto those fingers. Merle chuckled in his ear.

"Stop playin' coy with me, boy," He said, biting too hard at Glenn's earlobe.

It didn't feel good.

But at the same time-

"Seems like yer likin' this jus' find."

Merle took Glenn's half hard dick in his hand, stroking it two, three times and Glenn was moaning. He sounded like a slut, he sounded pitiful and desperate and Glenn hated Merle for it.

Hated himself.

A strange crinkling sound caught Glenn's attention and it took him a moment to realize it was a condom being unwrapped. Glenn thought he should consider himself lucky for that at least since he knew Merle once had the clap. A long sigh and a steady hand on the small of his back were the only warnings Glenn got before Merle was pushing in to the hilt in one, smooth motion. It hurt, fuck did it hurt, but Glenn's dick twitched in anticipation.

Merle was huge.

He should be struggling, saying no, yelling for help-they weren't that far from camp, after all-but Glenn only found himself pushing back against Merle's forward thrusts.

Glenn bowed his head in shame when he moaned Merle's name, the constant strokes against his prostate proving to be too much. Merle's hand was back in his hair, pulling him upright and against the older man's chest. Merle placed open mouthed, hasty kisses wherever he could, reaching around to rub from Glenn's hip to neck, wrapping his fingers around his throat; the pressure was pleasant this time, just enough to make Glenn know who was in charge.

Daryl often held him the same way.

Daryl.

"Fuck. Fuck, no-Merle!" Glenn cried out, reaching back to grab Merle.

"Now you want me to stop, zipperhead?" Merle flexed his fingers, choking Glenn briefly.

"No." Glenn shook his head, clearing the haze there. "Yes, stop. Daryl."

"What about my baby brother?" Merle hummed in Glenn's ear and snapped his hips forward at just the right angle that had Glenn throwing his head back.

"Yeah, what 'bout him?" Came a voice from their right and Glenn's eyes snapped open to see Daryl leaning against a tree, arms crossed as he watched them, face blank.

"Daryl, please." Glenn whined, willing his erection away. "This isn't what it looks like."

Daryl just raised an eyebrow.

"You tryin' ta tell him you don' want this?" Merle asked, still thrusting.

Glenn's whole body hurt but he'd be lying if he said the pain didn't feel good.

"You coulda yelled fer help whenever you wanted, you dumb gook." Merle bit Glenn's shoulder again, hard enough to break the skin and Glenn cried out, sobbing in embarrassment and moaning in pleasure.

Daryl pushed away from the tree and sauntered over to kneel in front of Glenn, examining his face carefully. Glenn reached out and cupped Daryl's scruffy cheek, placing his thumb on top of Daryl's closed lips. He was about to apologize, beg for forgiveness but Daryl took Glenn's thumb in to his mouth and bit. Merle's laugh rumbled against Glenn's back and he was more confused than ever. Daryl's pupils were blown wide, erection obvious in the confines of his threadbare jeans.

Daryl leaned in and captured Glenn's lips in a searing kiss. Glenn moaned into it, opening his mouth to allow Daryl's tongue access.

Merle's free hand wound itself into Daryl's messy hair to push them impossibly closer.

"Such a slut." Merle said, his movements stilled.

He pulled at Daryl, away from Glenn, to angle his face just right. Merle leaned over Glenn's shoulder to kiss his brother, Daryl's groan and the sound of their tongues sliding together loud in Glenn's ear. It was the filthiest thing Glenn had ever seen and it took all of his willpower to not come undone.

Merle started pumping his hips again, faster this time, never breaking contact with Daryl. His large hands reached around Glenn to rip Daryl's shirt open, buttons flying every which way and Glenn's hands were instantly roaming Daryl's chest. The muscles were firm under his touch, fingertips brushing over the numerous scars littering Daryl's skin. Daryl gripped Glenn's chin in a firm hold just on the edge of painful and turned his head, forcing Glenn and Merle into a kiss that was wet and all tongue. Glenn was uncomfortably hard by now, desperate for release but he was trying to hold back, eager to see what was next.

"C'mere," Merle ordered, looking at Daryl.

Glenn watched in a daze as Daryl shuffled until he was pressed up against Glenn's side, chest heaving, eyes hooded with lust. Daryl was usually giving the orders while they were in bed so seeing him so open, so vulnerable, made Glenn pant. Glenn went to reach for his erection but Merle batted his hands away, pulling one of Glenn's arms behind his back roughly and Glenn loved the pull of his shoulder muscle, the burn just right.

"Did I say you could move?" Merle growled his other hand busy with undoing Daryl's jeans.

Glenn gulped and shook his head.

Merle took Daryl's hand and placed it on Glenn's cock and Glenn couldn't help the hiss that escaped through clenched teeth. He loved Daryl's hands. Daryl bend forward just slightly, head resting on Glenn's shoulder as his jeans were shoved down just enough to expose his ass. Daryl was jacking Glenn swiftly now, twisting at the base exactly how Glenn liked it, kissing the small expanse of skin exposed on Glenn's neck.

"Fuckin' look at you, brother." Merle said, spitting into his hand. "Practically beggin' for it."

"Shut the fuck up Merle." Daryl countered, his erection rubbing up against Glenn's clothed side.

A sharp slapping sound rung in the air and only when Daryl spat blood did Glenn realize Merle had struck him. Glenn waited for Daryl to freak out, to call the whole thing off but Daryl didn't. Daryl let out an animalistic howl and crushed his mouth against Merle's, their teeth clacking together loud enough for Glenn to hear and his hand sped up on Glenn. Daryl grunted and shoved forward again, legs spreading as much as they could in the confines of his jeans and holy shit Merle was fingering him.

"Jesus Christ." Glenn cried out, craning his neck to watch three of Merle's fingers digging deep inside of Daryl.

He shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he was.

"Such a good boy." Merle crooned, pulling away for air.

That was it for Glenn. He let out a strangled noise that didn't sound like him, arching his back as he came. Daryl kissed him then, pushing onto Merle's fingers, biting at Glenn's bottom lip harder than he normally did.

It was fucking perfect.

Everything went black for a minute but when he came to he was lying in his own come and the Dixon boys were moaning loudly into each other's mouths. Daryl was on his back, legs spread so wide it was indecent, and Merle had him bent almost in half as he pounded into him. Both of Merle's hands were around Daryl's throat, squeezing hard enough to turn Daryl's face pink but not enough to stop air intake. They were speaking to each other but Glenn couldn't hear what. Daryl's arm was across Merle's neck, pushing as though trying to get Merle off of him but it was obvious that was the exact opposite of what he wanted. Merle pushed twice more before he threw his head back and came, Daryl following seconds later without a single touch to his own cock. They lay there panting for a long while, spent.

Daryl smirked and met Glenn's eyes like this had been his plan all along.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing the boys for some fun.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Also, if you'd like me to write something for you please feel free to PM me and I'll see what I can do. I love taking prompts.
> 
> SO SORRY it's taking so long for updates. I haven't had internet since the last time I posted but I have been writing. You'll be seeing a ton of updates in the next few days while I clean everything up. I have new things and new chapters for existing stories. So stay tuned!


End file.
